gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minute to Win It
A show where people compete in seemingly easy stunts to win one million dollars. They can include pulling all the tissues out of a box with one hand, stacking golf balls, and other crazy stunts. Gameplay |} The contestant is presented with the blueprint for the first game and must successfully complete a game within one minute/60 seconds to win $1,000 and advance to the next level. After successfully completing the first, fifth, eighth, and recently ninth level games, the contestant is guaranteed to leave with no less than the cash award for those levels. The difficulty of the games progressively increase throughout the show. If time expires or the conditions of the game cannot be fulfilled (such as by the contestant exhausting any allotted attempts or committing a foul), the contestant loses a "life". If the contestant loses all three of their "lives", the game ends and the contestant's winnings drop to the previous milestone they passed. After successfully completing a game, the contestant can leave with the amount of money already won before seeing the blueprint for the next game. However, once the contestant elects for the game, the contestant cannot leave the show until that game is complete or they have exhausted all three of their "lives". In the first part of season one, $50,000 was the only milestone; players who were eliminated from the game before completing the level five game left with nothing. The milestones at $1,000 and $250,000 were added in the second part of that season. Then, partway through season two, a milestone at $500,000 was added. In episodes featuring celebrity contestants competing for charities, all levels are milestones, so they get all the money up to their last successful level.(episodes 110, 125, and 126) In episodes featuring teams of two contestants, some games are played by both players, while others are played solo. A player can only make three consecutive attempts at solo games (including re-attempts following losing a life; an intervening team game does not reset this count). After a player makes three attempts, the other player is forced to attempt the next solo game. In Christmas episodes, 2 extra games are added for "the 12 games of Minute to Win It": the 11th game is worth $2,000,000 and the 12th is worth $3,000,000. Both are milestones. Also in Christmas episodes, some games contain a "Holiday Bonus," in which a contestant wins a gift if the level is passed. A visual representation of the gift is placed inside of a box, which is opened if and when the level is completed. The gifts include: *An extra life: Contestants who received this "gift" can have more than the basic three lives. *Extra 10 seconds: Contestants who received this "gift" can add an extra 10 seconds (or, in the case of a survival game, subtract 10 seconds) to any game, including after a re-attempt following a failure. *Prize: Contestants who received this gift won a bonus prize. Some season two episodes feature similar bonuses known as a "Blueprint Bonus." However, the bonus is shown on a large monitor, and it is shown before the blueprint and before the game is played. So far, the only bonuses won by contestants have been the extra life and extra ten seconds. When a contestant decides to use the extra ten seconds, a special 70 second clock is used, or if the contestant is playing a survival game (like Keep it Up, Defying Gravity, High as a Kite, Uphill Battle, etc.) the clock is reduced to 50 seconds. In addition, the outer floor lights of the 60-second circle do not turn red for the first ten seconds. For the survival games, the first ten lights are already red. Music "Get Up" by Eve Nelson Merchandise * A Summer Activity Guide M2WIActivityGuide.JPG * A Card Game MTV6742lg.jpg * A Board Game qj-429_4z.jpg * Video Game versions for Wii, Xbox 360 Kinect, and Nintendo DS MTWIWiiDS.jpg 0080206810394_500X500.jpg * A Scratch-off lottery game NY_minutetowinit.jpg * An Ultimate Party Pack 41LFCFhLDaL.jpg * iOS Game versions for the iPhone and iPad mzm.tgkyuafk.175x175-75.png Spin-Offs Minuto Para Ganar - Spanish version airing on MundoFox in 2012 International Versions Here is a list of countries that have Minute to Win It in their countries: Catchphrase "You've got a Minute To Win It!"-Guy Fieri Trivia This summer, GSN, the network for games will air a new version of Minute to Win It. Apolo Anton Ohno has been named the new host. The new grand cash prize for GSN’s version is $250,000.“Minute to Win It” Being Revived for GSNApolo Anton Ohno to Host GSN’s “Minute to Win It” Revival References Link Official Site Press Photos Category:Reality Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Big Prize Category:Primetime shows Category:Network shows Category:NBC shows Category:Game Show Network shows Category:2010 premieres Category:2011 endings